I Can't Wait
by keep-me-posted
Summary: Ruffnut tries to sneak a kiss to Fishlegs, who is busy waiting for a nest of baby dragons to hatch.  HTTYD OneShot.


**So, those who know me, know I've recently acquired a craze for the Ruffnut/Fishlegs pairing, which is why I wrote this story. Different from other Ruff/Fish stories I've read, 'cuz usually those are first encounters; and in mine they're actually together, lol. Started out different, but as I was writing it, new things popped into my head, turning it into the story you now see below, lol. I hope this is the last story I write like this, though; as I'd really like to get some more Hiccup and Toothless stories on here, lol. Alright, well, enjoy and thanks for reading!**

**I do not own HTTYD.**

* * *

"Fishlegs, this is boring," Ruffnut groaned, resting her chin in her hands.

The couple was currently sitting across from each other, with a dragon's nest lying in between them. The nest was filled with four dragon eggs, yellow in color, with brown spots freckling them. They went there to watch the eggs hatch, but they hadn't moved an inch since the teens had been there.

"No it's not," Fishlegs mumbled. "You just have to wait."

"That's the boring part!"

It was stuff like this that made Ruffnut wonder why she ever fell for a guy like Fishlegs. True, he was smart; but the stuff that made him smart was usually totally lame. She could almost stand books now. Of course, only if Fish read them to her, as it would ruin her reputation to even pick up a book.

But not even _he_ could teach her to be patient.

"Why don't you just walk me home and then come back and watch the eggs?" Ruff suggested, hoping to get some much needed alone time with her new boyfriend.

"You don't want to miss this," Fishlegs said, his eyes never leaving the nest. She'd never seen his eyes open so long without blinking before. Mostly because if she ever caught him staring at her, he'd turn away within an instant.

She huffed and tried to think up something else, as talking wasn't working. She looked over at Fishlegs, who's eyes were still locked on the eggs, and grinned.

"You know what we _could_ do to pass the time.." She spoke carefully, letting her fingers walk up his left thigh.

Finally, his eyes blinked. But when they noticed Ruff's hand and where it was, they were just as wide as before. He quickly pushed her away. "Yeah, w-we could play a game."

"Right," Her smile grew wider as she leaned closer to him, avoiding the bundle between them. "A game."

"Maybe Hide-and-Seek," Fishlegs stuttered. "Or Tag?"

"How about Spin the Bottle?" She suggested, scooting closer each time he moved farther away. "Only, without the bottle."

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Or..."

Ruff quickly leaned forward, cutting off Fishlegs next sentence. But, being surprisingly quick, he managed to grab her shoulders and push her back. "Wait!"

She let out a exasperated sigh. "I've _been_ waiting, Fishlegs."

"I know," He nodded. "The eggs are taking much longer to hatch than expected-"

"Not just with the eggs," She said. "With us. We've been going out for almost a month now. Don't you think we should have had our first kiss by now?"

Fishlegs paused. "No."

Fuming, Ruff then pulled Fish's hands from her shoulders and leaned forward, pursing her lips. But every time she got even within an inch of his lips or cheek, he moved aside. It must have been quite a sight to see, with Ruffnut pressing forward, while her boyfriend darted his head right and left dodging even the smidgen of contact to come close between them.

Finally, having had enough, she quickly grabbed Fish's arms and pinned him to the ground. She gave a sarcastic laugh. "You know I love how nervous you can be, Fishlegs; but sometimes it's just plain annoying."

"Nervous?" He asked, tugging at her arms. "Who's nervous? No, I just think it's best we wait until-"

"Until what?" Ruff insisted. "'Till we're thirty?"

Fishlegs sighed. "I just think it's too soon."

"Fish, even if we'd only been going out for an hour it wouldn't be "too soon"." She rolled her eyes. "It's not like I'm asking you to marry me. I just want you to kiss me." She looked at him. "Just one kiss."

"Well, I still think we should wait," He said, trying to yank himself free again.

"Well, I'm tired of waiting," Ruff said, leaning down. "You know I've never been a very patient person."

Fishlegs stared back at her. "First kisses are supposed to be unexpected."

"Are you saying you knew I was gonna pin you down?" She gave a sly grin. "'Cuz you look pretty stuck to me."

"Stuck?" Fishlegs questioned, struggling. "Please, I can totally-get myself-Thor, how strong _are_ you!" He moved from under her grasp.

She breathed out. "Don't even bother. Thanks to years and years of tackling my brother, I probably have the upper arm strength of Stoick the Vast."

Fishlegs managed a laugh. "Right." He tried to lift his arms, but they barely made it off the hard ground.

Ruffnut shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, keep trying. But while you're doing that..." She shifted and lowered her head, so their lips were within an inch of each others.

"What? No," He muttered, sucking in, so his lips were hidden inside his mouth.

Ruff smirked and quickly changed positions, pressing her lips firmly against Fish's right cheek. Surprised, the boy gasped, giving Ruffnut the perfect chance to kiss his lips, before he could hide them again. Thankfully, to her relief he kissed back. Though, true to a first kiss, it was short. And within an instant, it was over.

She smiled. "How was that for unexpected?"

When he gave a smile back in reply, she released her hold on his arms. Then, suddenly there was a quiet crack heard behind them.

"The eggs!" Fishlegs exclaimed, getting up and accidentally pushing Ruff to the ground. He crawled over to the nest and, against her better judgment, the girl twin followed.

"Look," He whispered, pointing to a baby Gronckle slipping from its shell.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," She said. "But look how cute!"

After a few minutes of watching the tiny dragon free itself from its recent home, the Gronckle fell asleep in a corner of the nest, far from it's awaiting siblings. The couple looked at each other, grinning like complete idiots.

"Now," Fishlegs said, getting comfortable on the ground. "We wait for the other three."

Ruffnut's jaw dropped opened. But, knowing complaining would get her no where, she sunk to the ground. "And we're back to boring."

* * *

**Maybe I just think the Ruffnut-tackling-Fishlegs-down-for-a-kiss thing is hilarious because I'm weird, but I hope you guys liked this story, anyways. As for the part where they're listing off games...I realize that part's kinda out there, 'cuz honestly, I don't know what type of games viking's played; but oh well, lol. So, thanks again for reading! Comments are love.**


End file.
